Sephiroth's Daughter
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sephiroth adopted Elianna, a five year old. In ten years, she's not the same. Plus, what if the darkness turned the tables on the light? Can Sora stop the darkness? Or will it be too late? Will Sephiroth cover Hallow Bastion in darkness? Don't own KH!
1. My Father, Sephiroth

**Sephiroth's Daughter**

**In this fanfic, Sephiroth takes an orphan five year old girl under his wing (literally) and loves her like his deceased wife, Rai Jenova. 10 years later, she's grown up and something's different about her...what is it? Don't own FF7 or Kingdom Hearts but I own Elianna. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 1- My Father, Sephiroth**

**I'm Elianna Jenova. I was an orphan five year old girl, searching for a father...I got my wish...10 years ago.**

**(10 years ago)**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**I lived in an orphanage in Nibelheim where my father, Sephiroth lived. I didn't know my real parents. I was alone and all of the big boys were always teasing me. I had no friends. I was always in my room except for lunch. I cried alot at night, wishing I had someone to protect me from the big kids. But they always told me no one would take a "little shrimp like me". That would always get to me. This is how I met Sephiroth...and how I found out his dark secret as I lived with him.**_

**"Elianna! Lunch time!" Ms. Kora called. Five year old Elianna slowly made her way to the table and a plate with sugar cookies was waiting. She eagerly grabbed them and dashed back to her room and closed the door. Then, one by one, she wolfed them down like a hungry dog who didn't have food for three days. Her skin was kind of pale, her hair had silver highlites in it, and she had turquoise colored eyes. Mako eyes. After eating, Elianna took her plate and gave it back to Ms. Kora. "Thank you, dear. You can go play now," she said. Elianna nodded. She didn't speak hardly ever since she arrived at the orphanage.**

**She went back to her room and laid down and fell asleep. Three hours later, Ms. Kora woke her up. "Sweetie, come downstairs. There's someone who wants to meet you," she said softly. Elianna slid out of bed and she and Ms. Kora went down and there was a silver haired man standing there. He had a black trenchcoat, his Mako eyes stared fixed on her.**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**When I first saw Sephiroth, I was nervous. He didn't look like much of a father at first, but when I got to know him, he had a wife that died years ago on a world trip when she was shot. I felt sorry for him so I did my best to be the best daughter that I was.**_

**"Dear, this is Sephiroth. Say hello," Ms. Kora said. Sephiroth nodded. "...hi," the five year old said softly. The kids peeked out and saw the silver haired man there and their eyes widened. "That's him." 'It's that guy from SOLDIER" "I thought he was dead" "No way. Can't you see him?" the kids mumured. "Children, go play please," Ms. Kora said to the kids. They rushed outside, squeals of laughter following. "Elianna, could you go to your room while I talk with Sephiroth?" Ms. Kora asked. Elianna nodded and rushed back upstairs to her room. "I hope this is going to be my daddy! I hope he is!" she thought. Downstairs, Sephiroth and Ms. Kora were talking. "She seems hurt on the inside...I saw it in her eyes," Sephiroth said.**

**"Yes. The kids were always teasing her so she would always stay in her room. I tried to get her to come out to play, but she would refuse. She said the kids were mean to her. She would come out only at lunch and that's the only time she would come out," Ms. Kora said. " I see...I know she's desperate for a home...I've sensed her pain and sorrow," Sephiroth said. "You'll take her?" Ms. Kora asked. Upstairs, Elianna was listening. "Yes...I'll take her to my mansion. She'll be happy there. I know it," Sephiroth said. Elianna grinned and rushed downstairs and jumped into Sephiroth's arms.**

**"I'm going to have a daddy! I'm going to have a daddy! Those big kids were wrong! I knew it!" she cried with tears in her eyes. Sephiroth hugged her. "It's ok, Elianna. I know those kids were wrong. You'll be safe with me, I promise," he said softly. "Elianna, come upstairs so we can pack your things," Ms. Kora said. Elianna got down and went up with Ms. Kora.**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**I couldn't have been happier. I was finally free of that orphan prison! No more teasings and no more loneliness! I had a father who was supposedly revered as a hometown hero. But I found out the hard way as I lived with him, he's not all what he was turned out to be...especially with that dark secret of his.**_

**After packing up, Sephiroth held Elianna with one arm and her stuff in the other hand. "Take care of her," Ms. Kora said. "I will. Don't worry," Sephiroth said. The kids were watching also. Elianna smiled at them. "I guess we were wrong, Elianna. We're sorry. I guess there is hope somewhere," one boy said. "Yea. Someday, you'll all get mommies and daddies. I know it!" Elianna said. And finally, Sephiroth and Elianna were headed home. Elianna's wish had come true at last.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awww! That was soo cute! Sephiroth adopting a little girl! Review and get a sugar cookie!**


	2. Not the same Elianna

**Sephiroth's Daughter**

**In our last chapter, Sephiroth adopted Elianna from Nibelheim Orphanage. Now it's ten years later and Elianna's grown up..but she isn't the same sweet girl she was 10 years ago. What happened to her? Don't own FF7 or Kingdom Hearts but I own Elianna!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 2- Not the same Elianna**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**After getting out of the orphanage, I was pretty happy with my life. I made friends outside the orphanage. But as time went by, people have been noticing someting different about me...I wasn't the same girl they knew ten years ago, all sweet and innocent. Oh no...I was COMPLETELY different. **_

**15 year old Elianna stood on the roof of the mansion, eyes glaring down at the street. Her black trenchcoat and her silver and black hair flowed in the wind. Under her coat was her masamune, but a couple feet shorter than Sephiroth's masamune. Sephiroth teleported next to her, navy blue wing sticking out.**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**Oops. I forgot to tell ya'll. I found his secret when I was seven years old. You see, Sephiroth and I were going to the Mt. Nibel reactor when a dragon attacked us. It backed us up to a cliff and a portion of it gave way and I started to fall to the sea. Then, I thought I was hovering in mid-air and when I looked up...there was my father...with a navy blue wing sticking out of his back, holding on to me. Believe you me I was SHOCKED. **_

_**"Father...a black wing?" I asked. "I'll explain later. Right now, I've got a dragon to finish. So hang to me, ok?" Sephiroth said. I nodded and I climbed onto his back and he zipped over the cliff and hovered 10 feet above the dragon. "Descend...Heartless...Angel!!" he shouted and a black shroud covered the dragon. I heard the dragon screech in pain. Somehow, I reached my father's masamune and grabbed it and I jumped off his back into the cloud of shadow! "No, Elianna!" I heard my father cry out.**_

_**Then, he heard slashing and the dragon's cry was silenced. The cloud disappeared and there I stood, the blade covered in blood and I had a dark aura around me. "No...not you, too. You didn't have to dive into the darkness," Sephiroth said softly. I looked up and that navy blue wing was still there. "Father, answer me this. How did you get that wing on your back?" I asked. "This wing...represents the darkness in my heart. Ever since my wife, Rai, died, I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness and there, where I was fully consumed. And this wing represents it," he said. **_

_**So there you have it. That's how I found out.**_

**"So where are we going now?" Elianna asked. "We're going to Hollow Bastion. I need to see someone...for certain reasons," Sephiroth said. "Hollow Bastion, huh? I'm ready," she said. Then, in an instant, they were gone. (This next scene is from Kingdom Hearts II) Meanwhile, in Hollow Bastion, Sora, Donald and Goofy were rushing to the Bailey when a beam of light and darkness stopped them. Then, Elianna and Sephiroth appeared out of the beam. "Sora! It's Sephiroth!" Donald quacked. "Ain't Sephiroth supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked. "Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must know now," Sephiroth said.**

**"Father, you know these three?" Elianna asked. "No," Sephiroth said. "Who are you?" Sora asked. "I'm Elianna. I'm Sephiroth's daughter," she said. "WHAT?! Sephiroth's daughter?!" the trio gasped. Elianna nodded. "So, what are you going to do to Cloud?" Sora asked. "Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for darkness," Sephiroth said. "He said he had a score to settle with you," Sora said. "Hmph. Then I should give what he wants...that last bit of light is always the hardest...to snuff out. Come, Elianna," Sephiroth said. "Yes, Father," Elianna said. Then, they were gone again.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh-oh! Double trouble for Sora and Cloud! What will Sephiroth and Elianna do to Cloud? Can Sora stop them? Review and get a sugar cookie!**


	3. Fight with Sora and Cloud

**Sephiroth's Daughter**

**In our last chapter, Elianna and her father, Sephiroth were at Hollow Bastion where they ran into Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora tells Sephiroth that Cloud wants to fight Sephiroth and of course, Sephiroth accepts. What will happen? Don't own FF7 or Kingdom Hearts II but I own Elianna! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch. 3- Fight with Sora and Cloud**

_**(Elianna) **_

_**A fight with Sora and Cloud was a good idea. I consider that extra training. But the best part is that I couldn't wait until Cloud showed up to fight! I was itching to fight him and see how strong he is. So I decided to take the time to train with my father before either decided to show. And I'm talking about Sora and Cloud.**_

**"Come, Elianna! You need to faster than that!" Sephiroth said masamune out. "Ok, father! You've asked for it! Here I come!" Elianna said darting towards him and landing a series of strikes on him which Sephiroth blocked and the two blades clashed and clanged. "DARKNESS BLADE STRIKE!!" Elianna shouted. Her attacks got faster and Sephiroth tried to keep up, but a few slashes got to him. Soon, he was knocked to the ground. "You said come at you with everything, so don't say a word," Elianna said. "Hmph..very good. You have a good chance on defeating the Keyblade wielder and Cloud," Sephiroth said.**

**"Thanks, father," Elianna said. "Sephiroth!" someone called out. "It's that Keyblade wielder, Father," Elianna said. "I know and I can sense Cloud, too," Sephiroth said. He turned around and saw the gang with Cloud. "Cloud, I'm glad you showed up. I was afraid you would chicken out like last time," Elianna said smirking. "Shut up," Cloud said. "Tch, nice comeback there, blondie," Elianna sneered. (Yes I got that line from young Seifer from Kingdom Hearts II). Sephiroth smirked. "What was that?!" Sora snapped. "Ooo...I'm scared of you...NOT!" Elianna laughed taking out her masamune. Cloud whipped out his Buster Sword. (que Final Fantasy VIII's Boss Theme)**

**"Bring it, Cloud! I've been trained by Father. You don't have a chance in this fight!" Elianna snapped. "We'll see about that!" Cloud said darting towards Elianna. She jumped into the air and released a Seal of Darkness. "Aaah! I can't move! And...what's going on with me?! Why am I-" "I'm making you fall to your darkness, Cloud. No matter what hits the seal, it can't be broken except by darkness. Sora, it's your turn now!" Elianna said. "No. I'll deal with him," Sephiroth said his navy blue wing spreading. "Go for it," Elianna said. Suddenly, she felt pain shoot up in her back. "AAAHH!!" she yelped. "Elianna!" Sephiroth shouted. Then, black wings sprouted from her back! "What the...?!" Sora gasped.**

**Sephiroth smirked. Elianna slowly stood up and her eyes were glowing red! "Sephiroth, finish him and we'll deal with Cloud," Elianna said with a evil smile. Sephiroth nodded and Sora's Sleeping Lion Keyblade appeared in Sora's hands.**

**(que Sephiroth Boss Theme from Kingdom Hearts II). "Show me your strength," Sephiroth said getting into his fighting stance. Sora dashed towards Sephiroth, but Sephiroth vanished and reappeared behind him and knocked Sora into the air then reappeared behind Sora once more and slashed him a few times, then vanished and reappeared and made to strike, but Sora was quicker and landed a few blows on Sephiroth. "Back off!" Sora shouted knocking Sephiroth to the ground.**

**Sephiroth landed on his feet and summoned dark orbs around Sora. "Give in to the dark!" Sephiroth said. The orbs rushed towards Sora, but he dodged them, not knowing Sephiroth was ready. "That's enough," Sephiroth said and landed a series of blows on Sora, making Sora cry out in pain with every blow he took. "SORA!! NO!!" Cloud cried out but dark bolts zapped him, making him silent. "CLOUD!" Sora said rushing over to him but Sephiroth was there and slashed him away from Cloud. Sora leaped away, his Keyblade in hand. "Face it, Sora! Cloud belongs to the darkness and there he will stay...for eternity," Elianna said smiling evilly. It was true for Cloud was feeling darkness seep into his heart, slowly covering up the last bit of light.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sephiroth and Elianna have Sora and Cloud in VERY tight spots. Can Sora get out of the tight spot and save Cloud before it's too late? Review and get a sugar cookie.**


	4. Sora defeated

**Sephiroth's Daughter**

**In our last chapter, Sephiroth and Elianna train to get ready to fight Sora and Cloud. Sure enough, the two arrive, ready to fight. But, Elianna places Cloud in her Seal of Darkness which is impossible to break. Now Cloud is slowly drowning in the darkness. Sora and Sephiroth fight, but Sora is getting overpowered by the one winged angel. Can Sora beat Sephiroth and save Cloud? Don't own Kingdom Hearts II or FF7 but I own Elianna. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 4- Sora defeated**

**Sora laid on the ground, suffering from Sephiroth's deadly blows. He tried to get up, but Sephiroth kept knocking him down. Cloud's heart was growing closer and closer to the darkness. Elianna smirked at both sights. "Face it, boy. You don't stand a chance against my strength...face it. You have been defeated. I thought the Keyblade master was supposed to be strong...I guess I was proven wrong," Sephiroth said in a flat voice. "And plus, your friend, Cloud, is being consumed by his darkness inside the seal. And there's nothing you can do about it. So watch as your friend is consumed by his dark heart," Elianna said smirking. "ugh...no...I won't let you!" Sora said weakly but was knocked away again by Sephiroth's masamune. **

**Cloud was curled up in a ball, darkness surging through his body. Slowly, his hair was turning silver and spiky. Bat wings slowly grew out of his back. "CLOUD!! NOO!!" a girl cried out. "Tifa! Run away!" Sora cried out clutching his stomach. Elianna release a Dark Sphere and it knocked Tifa to the ground and she rolled a few times before stopping. "TIFA!" Sora cried out. "HAHAHAHA! Nobody can defeat the powers of darkness! Now, it's time for Cloud to awaken!" Elianna laughed. She placed two hands on the seal and it broke like glass and Cloud slowly landed on his feet, his wings spread. He slowly looked up and his eyes were red trimmed with black. She glared at Sora and Tifa with murder in his eyes. "Cloud, do you know those two?" Elianna asked him. Cloud stared at them for a moment...then shook his head...no.**

**"What...!! Cloud, we're your friends! Don't listen to them!" Sora shouted. "I don't have friends. The only friends I have are Elianna and Sephiroth," Cloud said in a flat voice. "...Cl...Cloud...no," Tifa said weakly before collapsing. "Hehehehe...face it. The Cloud you knew is gone for good, consumed by the darkness," Elianna sneered. "I had enough time with you two weaklings. Come, you two," Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and Elianna smirked at Sora and Tifa before following her father and Cloud. Sora weakly stood up and went over to Tifa. "Tifa...are you ok?" he asked. Tifa slowly sat up with tears in her eyes. **

**"No...not with Cloud gone...we'll never see him again," Tifa cried. Sora hugged Tifa. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was short! WAAH!! They were too late! Now Cloud's in the darkness! What's worse, Sora and Tifa are badly hurt. What can the gang do now that Cloud's gone? What's Sephiroth's plan now? Review and get a sugar cookie**


	5. Hallow Bastion in the darkness

**Sephiroth's Daughter**

**In our last chapter, Cloud has fallen victim to Elianna's Seal of Darkness. Now he's consumed by the darkness of his heart. What's Sephiroth's plot now? Don't own Kingdom Hearts II or FF7 but I own Elianna. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 5 - Hollow Bastion, in the darkness**

**Sora and Tifa, still injured from the fight with Sephiroth and Elianna, made it back to town to find it covered in darkness. "Oh no! Now Hollow Bastion's in darkness! I bet it's Sephiroth's doing!" Sora said. "We have to do something!" Tifa said. "But what?" Sora asked. At the castle, Sephiroth looks down from the tallest tower, eyes glaring and a smirk on his face. "I see Sora and Tifa made it back...they're lucky they still live," he said. "Tch. I should've finished them off. Oh well. This will be fun toying with them!" Elianna sneered. Cloud glared at the two below. "What is it, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud pointed to Merlin's house and saw Yuffie, Cid and Aeris come out. "Those three? Ha! We can dispose of them easy!" Elianna laughed. "Agreed...Elianna...kill Sora and Tifa. Cloud, stay here. I'll deal with the rest," Sephiroth said with a smirk.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"CLOUD WHAT?!?!?!" the gang cried. "Cloud got trapped by Elianna, Sephiroth's daughter and thanks to her, Cloud's consumed by the darkness," Sora said. "Not good!" Yuffie said. Aeris had tears in her green eyes. "That little...!!!" Cid said angrily. "Right now, we need to get out of here and regroup. Then, we can figure out what to do," Sora said. "I'm afraid no one's going anywhere!" a female voice rang out. "It's Elianna!" Sora said. "That's my name and don't wear it out," Elianna sneered. "You'll pay for what you did to Cloud!!" Yuffie shouted. "Ha! How are you going to stop me? Look at your home! It's covered in darkness! What can you possibly do?" Elianna laughed. Suddenly, the gang except Sora was being zapped by dark bolts. "Sora...defeat her!" Tifa said wincing in pain. Sora's Keyblade, Sleeping Lion, appeared in his hands. **

**"So...you want to die first?...so be it," Elianna sneered. Sephiroth arrived in a flash and looked at the gang. "So...you've rounded up the gang. Good work," he said. "Thank you, Father," Elianna said. Sephiroth held out his hand, releasing more bolts of dark lightning at the rest of the gang. They cried out in pain. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sora shouted dashing at Sephiroth but Elianna blocked him with her masamune. "Not so fast!" she said forcing him back. Elianna darted behind Sora so fast, he couldn't see her then...it happened. The sword plunged through Sora with ease, Sora screaming in pain.**

**"SORA!!!" the gang cried out. Sora's form went limp. Elianna ripped out her sword and Sora collapsed, motionless. "One down..." Elianna sneered. They knew they lost their savior...their only hope at destroying darkness and evil forever. But now that chance was gone...forever. "No...SORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!" Tifa cried. "It's no use...Sora's beyond your reach," Sephiroth said. "Face it...the darkness will reign for eternity. And none of you can do nothing about it," Cloud said appearing behind Sephiroth. Tifa's eyes widened with shock and sadness. The gang knew there was no hope now...Hollow Bastion will be locked in darkness forever...**

_**(Elianna)**_

_**Thanks to us, we still rule Hollow Bastion as our kingdom. Sorry it was an unhappy ending for you guys. But as they say "All good things must come to end." So sorry. Oops! Father's calling me! Gotta go! (Flies off)**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh waah!! No happy ending...sorry Kingdom Heart fans! Review and get a sugar cookie. SORRY AGAIN!**


	6. Notice!

**Hey guys!**

**I have a sequel to 'Sephiroth's Daughter'. It's called 'Reunion of Darkness' where after Hollow Bastion is taken **

**over, Sephiroth wishes for someone he loved to return. Will Sephiroth's wish come true? Will Cloud break free**

**from Elianna's spell? Read and find out!**


End file.
